My Not So UnCaring Brother
by Kit Of Yaoi
Summary: ItaSasu before massicer. Sasuke feels unwant and Itachi makes him feel better. Lime. OneShot if you read my other story Fox and Raccoon you'll get there is a little GaaNaru. first ItaSasu story


Itachi is 15 Sasuke is 8 or 9

* * *

I'm sitting in my room, because I am to stay here. My mother and father are out on a mission. I am staring out the window with my back to my brother, both doors are open, so he can keep his eyes on me because I leave without him knowing. I am to stay in this room for another twenty-five minutes. Want to know why? I'm here, let me tell you, it started an hour ago.

I walked outside into the backyard to do some training. After 10 minutes I walked to a river near the edge of the forest. A small yellow fox and a red raccoon came out on the other side of the river and sat down next to each other close, like mates and they're meant for each other. _That's how I feel when I'm around Itachi, but he does feel the same?_

"I feel so alone when mother and father aren't here. Itachi doesn't want me here. Itachi doesn't love me the way I love him. I can't wait for Mother and Father to come back home. I miss them so much. Itachi doesn't want me to be his brother." I told the fox and raccoon, no one else was around, or so I thought.

"Now, I won't say that." Itachi had heard everything but that didn't calm him down. He was mad at me for something, and I didn't know what that was." WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE WITHOUT TELLING ME?" He was yelling, and asking a question, with all the anger in his eyes. I couldn't answer his question. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up and back into the house. "Up the stairs to your room, for forty-five minutes, and no back talk. I'll be watching you, to see if you leave again, Sasuke." At least he calmed down a little.

I started up the stairs with him behind me. I turned at the end of the stairs, into my room. He walked a little way into his room, right across from my room. I wasn't going to close my door. I know not to when Itachi was mad at something. I would usually know how to calm him but this time it was me how made him mad. That's how I got here, I'm still staring out the window. When I was outside the wind was calm like it wasn't even there. Now it looks wild outside, the leaves are dancing in the wind. I haven't looked at Itachi at all during the time I was on my bed looking at outside. I think Itachi tried to talk to me but I wasn't listening, for once, to him. I hear someone coming up the stairs. I turn away from the window to the door. I see Itachi not in his room, that gets me really worried. Shisui shows up in my line of view.

"Itachi told me what happened." He comes in my room sits next me. Before he sits down I look at the clock. He is home early. I wasn't going to tell him that, or ask why.

"The only reason you're in here, is because you didn't tell Itachi, you were going outside. Itachi is in control of the house when I'm not here, so you have tell him when you're going out. Now you can come out of your room now, and finish your chores." As he finishes up, I look at the clock I had ten minutes left.

I smiled at him. "No, I want to finish up my time. Itachi was in control of the house when he give it to me. I better finish it up." He looked at me, with a worried look. Most kids my age wouldn't have done that, but I'm not like most kids my age. I did, after all grow up as a Uchiha.

"You ok? You're not sick, are you?" He felt my check and head with his hand. "You don't feel warm."

"I'm fine, I just realized something about Itachi that's all, he is still in the house. Right?" He nodded. I just smiled in return. Shisui left my room and me alone.

When my time was up I got off my bed. I didn't have to go far before the stairs made one of its noises when someone steps on it. Walking to the door to see who was. I smiled, it was Itachi. "Can we talk?" He looked at me, then behind himself.

"You're talking to me." He sounded surprised, but doesn't look it. Now I understand my brother.

"Who else? We are alone up here and in the house. Shisui left again. Can we talk or not Itachi-nii-chan." With one nod and we were in his room, on his bed. (not yet) Looking in his eyes to make sure he know I wasn't lying to him. "I'm sorry I worried you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I left the house. "Standing up to leave, I walked around to his side. He stopped me my grabbing my arm, twice in one day.

"How?" one word but I understood.

"You're my brother. It runs in the family. That people misunderstand our feelings, at times. People have to listen to our voices and not look at our faces. I love you more then I should, more then a brother should." I was planning on running right now or being hit. Instead I get pulled into his lap and kissed on the lips. _I'm in heaven right now or I'm dreaming. Don't make me go back please……._there went my head, it melted. Itachi felt Sasuke kiss back. Itachi started to take off their shirts,

Thank God their parents where going on a weeklong mission.

_Why could it be a month or a year along one again?_ Take a guess on that one.


End file.
